The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobularia plant botanically known as Lobularia maritima and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Inlbusnowhi’.
The new Lobularia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Lobularia cultivars with compact habits and unique flower colors.
‘Inlbusnowhi’ originated from a crossing in the Summer of 2009 of the female or seed parent Lobularia ‘Inlbusnopr’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,594) and the male or pollen parent Lobularia ‘Inlbusnopr’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,594). Lobularia ‘Inlbusnopr’ is a crossing of a Lobularia canariensis as the female, or seed parent and a Lobularia muritime as the male or pollen parent and is heterozygous. The self-crossing was performed to produce a range of plants with intermediate types. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Inlbusnowhi’ was selected by the inventor in the Fall of 2009 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Inlbusnowhi’ first occurred by terminal cuttings in the Fall of 2009 in Gensingen, Germany. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.